


Definitions

by stellarmeadow



Series: Jot it Down July 2018 [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: Steve needed some definition the same way he needed Danny.





	Definitions

“Here you go,” the waitress said, sliding a big plate of nachos on the table.

Danny frowned at the nachos. “We didn’t order these.” 

“On the house,” the waitress said, giving Danny a wink as she turned and walked off.

Steve watched her go, not missing the extra sway she put in her step, or the way she looked back to see if Danny was watching. And Danny was watching. Very appreciatively.

“Hey, Danny,” Kono said, “see if you can get her to comp our whole tab.” 

Steve shot Kono a look, but she just raised her eyebrows, her lips twitching like she was trying not to smile. He glanced over at Danny, who was watching him, looking like he could read every thought in Steve’s head.

Which was annoying as hell when Steve couldn’t read Danny. Well, he could on a case, or in a lot of other situations. But not when it came to whatever the hell was going on between the two of them.

Oh he could read Danny well enough to know when Danny wanted to fuck. But knowing what the hell was behind it, what was going on in his mind, and if this was just some random fling in between women, or if it was something more? 

Danny might as well be the goddamn Sphinx. 

Definitions had never really been Steve’s thing. He and Catherine had been friends with benefits for years before ending it, and he’d never wanted something to call it. Never needed it. It was what it was, and that was it. 

Danny, though…Danny was different. 

Steve needed some definition the same way he needed Danny. Needed to know that when Danny flirted with random waitresses, he wasn’t looking for the next Gabby, Amber or, God forbid, Rachel, and that would be the end for Steve. 

He needed a level of certainty that, if it was almost anyone else, would’ve scared Steve shitless.

But he knew Danny wouldn’t hold it against him. 

Danny was still watching, one corner of his mouth turned up. “Okay,” he said, draining the last of his beer. “I think it’s time to call it a night.” 

“Probably best,” Kono said, still clearly trying not to laugh. 

Danny reached for his wallet, but Chin stopped him. “I got this one,” he said. 

“Thanks.” Danny poked Steve in the arm. “Say thank you.” 

Steve had been busy watching Danny pull his wallet out and put it back in, admiring the ass in those chinos. “Hey, I don’t need a reminder to be polite,” Steve said. “Not my fault I can’t get a word in ahead of you.” He turned to Chin. “Thank you. And goodnight,” Steve said to both of them as Danny started pulling him towards the door.

***

The drive was torture. 

Danny’s hand lay on his thigh, innocent enough, except for the way his thumb was moving back and forth to the music. Steve knew how soft the skin was there, under the hair that covered Danny’s thigh, a different kind of softness. The combination was, like everything about Danny, addictive.

Steve wanted to trace that path Danny was making with his tongue, to keep going until he sucked Danny’s dick in as deep as he could take it. Wanted to hear Danny come apart, feel him break until he forgot that waitress, forgot anyone else, forgot his own name. 

“Hey,” Danny said. “You wanna slow it down just a little?” 

“No,” Steve said, glancing at him. “I don’t.” 

“Suit yourself,” Danny said, sinking lower into the seat. The move slid Danny’s hand further up his thigh, his thumb almost brushing his dick as he moved it. Steve could see the outline well enough to know that Danny knew exactly what he was doing. 

He hit the gas harder. 

***

Steve managed the front door through sheer force of will. As soon as they were on the side of the locked door, he dropped the keys and reached for Danny. 

The door proved solid, as Steve shoved Danny against it, pushed him into it with his whole body, and did his best to get his tongue down Danny’s throat. Danny’s nails were short, but he somehow managed to dig them into Steve’s back anyway, bright pinpricks of pain that had Steve grinding his dick into Danny’s stomach. 

“Upstairs,” Steve muttered against Danny’s lips, but he couldn’t bring himself to let Danny go long enough to get up the stairs.

“There’s a—” Danny stopped for a hard kiss, “big idiot blocking my way.” 

That last word was a little breathy, as Steve shoved his knee between Danny’s legs, lifting him up just enough that Danny was practically riding Steve’s leg. 

Up. Yes. Good idea.

Steve bent down further, grabbing Danny harder around the waist and lifting him up, before turning towards the stairs. 

“I am not some damsel to be carried up the stairs, Steven,” Danny said.

The way he locked his legs around Steve’s waist and held on tighter said otherwise. Steve paused on one of the steps. “Just how hard would I have to fuck you to get you to forget words?” 

He actually felt Danny’s dick twitch against his stomach. “Give it your best shot,” Danny said. 

“Oh I intend to,” Steve said, starting up the stairs again. He latched his mouth onto Danny’s neck when he reached the top, making it to the bed by memory alone. Danny looked sufficiently dazed for a moment when Steve dumped him on the bed, and Steve took advantage of the momentary distraction to take care of Danny’s clothes. 

By the time Steve was done, Danny was more focused. He watched with obvious appreciation as Steve stripped down before joining Danny on the bed. 

“That was impressive,” Danny said, lips on Steve’s neck like there was a magnet there. 

“What?” 

“You. With the stripping. Was that a world record or something?”

Steve laughed, because that was the thing about sex with Danny. It wasn’t just hot. It was funny and intense and a lot of things that were uncharted territory for Steve. 

“Maybe I was just highly motivated to get naked.” 

“Oh?” Danny pushed, and Steve rolled onto his back obligingly, pushing up into the rub of Danny’s cock against his. “Why’s that?” Danny asked. 

“Oh, no reason.”

Steve pushed against the bed, rolling them until Danny was on his back, Steve covering every inch he could manage. Before Danny could protest, Steve leaned down for another kiss. He released Danny’s lips after a moment, but only to make his way down Danny’s body, mouth and tongue mapping every bit of skin they could, storing it up for a rainy day. 

He took a second to appreciate the beauty that was Danny’s cock, all hard and waiting for him, before diving in, lips fitting around the head like it was the only thing they were made for. Steve loved that he could take Danny in all the way to the base, his nose pressed against Danny’s stomach, the scent and taste combined the worst kind of addiction.

He also loved the noise Danny made every time, the way Danny’s fingers dug into Steve’s shoulders, how his body arched up like he could get even deeper, like he could maybe crawl inside Steve and stay for a while. 

Steve worked Danny’s dick with great care, loving how the taste and feel were so familiar now. He looked up at last to see Danny’s eyes a little glassy and a lot wild. “Still remember English?” 

“Fuck me.”

Steve tilted his head. “That a request or proof that you haven’t forgotten the language yet?”

“Yes.”

Steve laughed as he reached into the nightstand for lube and condoms. He dropped the lube on the bed, but before he could open the condom, Danny took it out of his hands and tossed it off the bed. Steve searched Danny’s face, looking for any other explanation for that, but all he saw was trust and openness and….

Fuck.

Steve took a deep breath, but his hands were still shaking a little as he uncapped the lube. It took all of his training at being patient to do the job right, make sure that Danny was ready, that it would be as good for Danny as it would be for Steve. 

“Seriously,” Danny said, his voice a little strained, as he pushed down on Steve’s hand. “You have got to fuck me. Right now.”

“Clearly,” Steve said, tossing the bottle aside. “You still remember entirely too much English.” 

Danny laughed as Steve slid between his thighs, shoulders under Danny’s legs, lifting him up until Steve could slide inside. That first slide never got old, not with Danny, but this time was even better. With nothing between them, the slide of Danny’s skin directly against Steve’s was better than the ocean, better than a night dive, better than any adrenaline high Steve had ever had. 

How the hell was he going to be able to give this up?

Because he would have to one day. Danny would find someone else, someone he thought he could have that white picket fence with, because he had yet to figure out that was a myth. If you were lucky, you found someone to have spectacular sex with. If you were really lucky, you could keep them for a while. 

But nothing lasts forever.

He had this now, though, and he was damn well going to enjoy it. He finished sliding in, his balls snug against Danny’s ass. Danny’s eyes were practically burning as they stayed on Steve’s face, like he was going to be quizzed on the details of Steve’s features later. 

“How’s that English?” Steve asked.

“Gonna have to work harder than that to drive the whole language out of—fuck!” 

Steve had pulled out and thrust back in quickly, shutting Danny up effectively. He repeated the motion, pulling back until he was almost all the way out and then driving home hard. The creak of the bed was good, Danny’s wordless encouragement better, and Danny’s face the best of all, better than porn. 

“Still—” Steve thrust in hard again, “coherent?”

“You want me to start quoting Beowulf?”

Okay, that wasn’t going to do. Steve pulled out entirely, flipping Danny over before he could figure out what was going on, managing to get a pillow underneath Danny’s stomach so his ass was up in the air. Steve grabbed one of Danny’s wrists, pinning it against his back. The other he held down above Danny’s head as Steve leaned over, driving back into Danny’s body with a singular focus. 

It was too good, though, so much more sensation than he was used to without a condom, and he wasn’t going to last. He change his angle, driving Danny more up the bed so that Steve could latch onto the back of Danny’s neck, sucking a mark in there that would last for days. 

Let him explain that to any waitresses he happened to flirt with.

The sight of the mark sent an additional jolt of pleasure through Steve’s dick and he pushed in harder and faster until Danny came, tight and hot around Steve’s dick. 

It was too much, pulling Steve over the edge with him, driving everything else out of his head that wasn’t the taste, feel and smell of Danny. He was moving with Danny’s body as Danny breathed, reminiscent of being on the ocean, the slow, soothing ebb and flow of a boat rocking with the water. 

Danny gave a halfhearted push with one shoulder and Steve took the hint, rolling them both onto their sides, his dick slipping out of Danny’s body in the process. He hated that every time, never certain if or when he was going to get the chance again.

Then again, if Danny had gone to the trouble of getting rid of condoms, maybe that wasn’t as uncertain as Steve thought. 

Or maybe that was his parting gift. 

Danny flopped around a little until he managed to get himself rolled onto his other side to face Steve. Something in his eyes set off something in Steve’s chest that he wasn’t sure about. “How’s your English?” Steve asked.

“Tree.” 

Steve laughed, that feeling in his chest threatening to crack him in two. “Good.” 

Danny shook his head as he pulled Steve in for a long kiss. “You are such a Neanderthal,” Danny said, the overwhelming fondness in his tone taking any sting out of it. 

“But I’m _your_ Neanderthal,” Steve said. “And you’re my….” Steve made a show of frowning like he was looking for the answer himself, and not from Danny. “You’re my what, exactly?”

Danny shrugged. “Just ‘ _yours_ ," he said quietly. "Does it need a qualifier?” 

“No,” Steve said, pulling Danny closer. “No, it doesn’t.”

\--  
END


End file.
